Karasu Youkai
Karasu Youkai is currently a jonin level shinobi of Konohagakure, and was originally on Team Koutetsu along with Hideki Uzumaki and Nerai Hyuga. He is currently 22 years old, and is the main RP character of Freezing-Soul. Appearance Karasu is of above average height, and is very muscular, making him weigh a lot more than the average person his age and height would. Karasu has fair skin, which is sort of pale but not very. He has spiky, snow white colored hair, and a spiked goatee. Karasu has unique red eyes, as is common in his clan. His canine teeth are abnormally enlongated and sharp, which is also common in his clan. Karasu wears a customized version of Konohagakure's standard Jonin Attire, wearing a grey colored vest instead of the normal green. Additionally he wears red band on his arm with the Konoha symbol, as well as a black-clothed Konoha headband on his head. Karasu also wears simple black pants, as well as boots which go most of the way up his shins, and leave his toes exposed. He has a pair of fingerless gloves as well. Personality Karasu is very confident of his abilities, almost appearing arrogant at times, but he is well aware of his limitations. He rarely shows negative emotions, and hides them as best as he can, which he does well. Because of this, he rarely if ever shows any kind of pain, emotional or physical. In fact, he doesn't ever show much emotion in general, negative or otherwise. This is likely because of his past, in which he was forced to endure all sorts of things. Karasu is quick to take responsibility for things, usually to protect his friends. He cares for people close to him very much and is incredibly protective of them, but it is difficult for him to get close to them in the first place due to his usual lack of emotion. Karasu shows little to no sympathy when dealing with enemies, or just any person that he doesn't see as a friend, not really caring what happens to them. Adding to that, he shows no mercy when dealing with enemies, and has no problem killing. Despite that, he still has a code of honor of sorts, and prefers a fair fight. This is also because he quite enjoys fighting, and will often hold back simply to prolong the fun hes having in battle. Battles *Karasu Youkai, Hideki Uzumaki and Nerai Hyuga vs. Koutetsu **Winner: None *Karasu Youkai vs. Ginshen Lee **Winner: Draw *Karasu Youkai, Hideki Uzumaki, and Nerai Hyuga vs. Rogue Ninja Squad **Winner: None *Karasu Youkai, Hideki Uzumaki, Nerai Hyuga, and Ginshen Lee vs. Hema Ketchu. **Winner: None *Karasu Youkai vs. Daisuke Yuki (Chunin Exams Semi-Finals) **Winner: Karasu Youkai *Karasu Youkai vs. Hideki Uzumaki vs Nerai Hyuga (Chunin Exams Final Round) **Winner: Karasu Youkai *Karasu Youkai vs. Missing-nin Leader and Missing-nin Squads **Winner: Neither *Karasu Youkai vs. Sarada Uchiha (Grand World Tournament First Round) **Winner: Karasu Youkai *Karasu Youkai vs. Shinji Aburame (Grand World Tournament Quarter-Finals) **Winner: Karasu Youkai *Karasu Youkai vs. Hideki Uzumaki (Grand World Tournament Semi-Finals) **Winner: Karasu Youkai (by default) *Karasu Youkai vs. Ginshen Lee (Grand World Tourament Final Round) **Winner: Karasu Youkai *Karasu Youkai vs. Ginshen Lee vs. Nerai Hyuga vs. Shirazu Hozuki **Winner: None Abilities Physical Ability Members of the Youkai clan all have immense physical abilities, even untrained most members of the clan could overpower and outrun most Shinobi. Karasu, as a member of the Youkai Clan, has incredible physical abilities as well. He's able to lift massive amounts of weight, and do things like shatter massive boulders or break most metals very easily. When it comes to speed, he's vastly above most other genin, giving him a large advantage in most fights. In addition to his speed, he's completely mastered the Body Flicker technique to a level not seen since Shisui Uchiha. While using this technique it appears if he's teleporting, and following his movements is all but impossible. Even users of the Sharingan have trouble following his movements, let alone keeping up with him. Karasu's stamina and durability are also very high. He can fight for hours on end without stopping, and take incredible amounts of damage without stopping. Also, Karasu's senses are greatly enhanced, as all Youkai Clan member's senses are. He is able to see much farther and with much more clarity than others, has smell similar to an Inuzuka, and has incredible hearing similar to an animal's. Also, his sight is naturally adapted to moving at insanely high speeds, and as such he is able to react much quicker than others, especially while moving at such speeds. Taijutsu Thanks to Karasu's amazing physical ability, he excels at taijutsu. During his travels he learned many taijutsu styles and moves through observing shinobi utilize them. One of these forms is Strong Fist. Karasu is perfect for this fighting style thanks to his immense levels of strength and speed. Karasu has greatly improved in his Strong Fist after training with Rock Lee, a master of Strong Fist, and his sons Ginshen and Bruse Lee, as well as training with Might Guy later. Karasu knows several other styles as well, and blends them all effectively to create his own incredibly powerful form of taijutsu. Also, thanks to the many different forms of taijutsu Karasu can use, he's very unpredictable in battle since whenever an opponent thinks they've caught on to how he fights, he can completely change his style. Ninjutsu Karasu initially preferred taijutsu, but has reatly expanded his ninjutsu skills as he got older. He is skilled in the use of Lightning Release. He is able to effectively use Shape Transformation for many of his Lightning Release attacks. His lightning attacks are devastating, and can do large amounts of damage to others, and easily blast apart sections of land. He's also able to use lightning to enhance his weapons cutting and piercing power by causing them to vibrate at immense speeds. Most of Karasu's lightning release techniques are versions of the Raikiri technique, made from watching Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori techniques. Karasu can even use his chakra to influence real lightning for devastating results. As he improved Karasu was able to learn and improve upon with Senjutsu Kakashi's Purple Lightning Technique, and combine it with his various Raikiri shape transformations to create his own fighting style, when in Sage Mode. This is referred to as Violet Lightning Creation, in which Karasu uses the much more powerful Violet Lightning and freely manipulates the shape of his Raikiri into whatever weapon he pleases. He is also able to use his Violet Lightning when not in Sage Mode, but not at the same level as Violet Lightning Creation. Additionally, he has developed Violet Lightning Chakra Mode, based on his old technique of using Raikiri Current in his own body to perform a pseudo-LRCM. Also, Karasu is capable of using Fire Release, but not to the extent of his lightning release. Karasu is able to form large fireballs in the shape of a dragon's head to attack his opponents, which can also be used to set up his lightning jutsu. In additon to elemental jutsu, Karasu can also use several non-elemental ones. Karasu can also use some fuinjutsu in the form of Lightning Flash Blade Creation to seal and summon weapons, and some Space-Time Ninjutsu in the form of the Summoning Technique. This lets him summon crows, most notably a giant crow by the name of Kisu. He can also summon smaller crows and incorporate them into clones or use as a substitution. Additionally he is able to summon the Ninken used by Kakashi Hatake. Senjutsu Karasu is able to access Sage Mode, after being taught by the Ravens at Koroshi Peak. This massively boosts all of Karasu's abilities, both physical and otherwise, and makes him even more dangerous than previously. This imbues all of his Ninjutsu with Natural Energy, allowing them to do much more. As stated above, while in Sage Mode Karasu is able to use his Violet Lightning to a higher extent, a much more powerful form of Lightning Release that he improved and expanded on from Kakashi Hatake's Purple Electricity. This makes all of his Lightning Release attacks far more powerful, and is also the base for his Violet Lightning Creation technique, a technique in which Karasu is able to freely create any weapon or tool he wishes from his Violet Lightning. Additionally, Karasu and his summon Kisu are both able to gather Natural Energy for the transformation, and can transfer it to each other with ease. List of Taijutsu ''' *Body Flicker *Strong Fist *Lion Combo *Lightning Flash Lion Combo *Dropkick *Intersection Method '''List of Ninjutsu *Combination Transformation *Raikiri *Raikiri: Buzzer *Raikiri: Impact *Raikiri: Current *Raikiri: Sharp Spear *Raikiri: Senbon *Raikiri: Sword *Raikiri: Lightning Transmission *Kirin *Lightning Release: Shadow Clone *Violet Lightning *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique List of Fuinjutsu *Lightning Flash Blade Creation List of Space-Time Ninjutsu *Summoning Technique (Crows and Ninken) *Crow Substitution List of Bukijutsu *Explosive Substitution *Silent Killing List of Senjutsu *Raven Sage Mode *Sage Art: Violet Lightning Creation *Sage Art: Violet Kirin Mission Tracker *Demon Dogs - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 11/8/2014 *"Weak" Bandits - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 11/9/2014 *Cargo Retrieval - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 11/16/2014 *HQ Infiltration - A-rank Reward 300,000 ryo each Date: 11/21/2014 *Prajna Hostages - A-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 11/22/2014 (Failed Mission) *The Haunted Tower - B-rank Reward: 150,000 ryo each Date: 11/29/2014 *Ominous Orphanage - B-rank Reward: 120,000 ryo each Date: 12/1/2014 *Mayor Mayhem - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 3/11/2014 (Solo Mission) *Explosive Exports - A-rank Reward: 180,000 ryo each Date: 3/23/2015 *Unity Upheaval - A-rank Reward: 500,000 ryo each Date: 6/27/2015 (Solo Mission) *Unity Uprooted - S-rank Reward: 1,000,000 ryo each Date: 12/17/2015 (Solo Mission) *Unity Uprising - S-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 2/6/2016 (Solo Mission) *Unity Unraveled - S-rank Reward: 2,000,000 ryo each Date: 7/5/2016 Trivia *"Karasu" can mean either "Crow" or "Raven," which is referenced in Karasu's summoning animal, a giant Crow named Kisu. Also, his last name, "Youkai" can mean many things, including "Phantom," "Monster," or "Demon." Phantom is a hint at his past as an assassin, where "Monster" and "Demon" have to do with his clan's animalistic attributes. *Karasu's hobby is training, and he also enjoys reading and writing stories. *Karasu is afraid of insects. *Karasu wishes to fight the Five Kage. *Karasu's favorite food is nearly anything with meat, and he also enjoys chicken-flavored ramen noodles. His least favorite is celery. Stats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Category:Good Category:Human Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Youkai Clan Category:Jonin